crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
666th Squadron
The 666th Squadron is a part of the 35th Fighter Wing, a larger unit that can be traced back to the USAF. They are best known for using the A-79A Raiser but have historically operated the F-3 Shinden, Longsword and one VF-30B Chronos. History Prior to the current formation Members Main Flight *'Captian "Talisman" Irisdina Bernhard '- *'Lieutenant "Lucifer" Walter Kruger '- Born June 21st 2546 (age 29), Worked his way up from a non-commissioned officer rank. He fills both a squadron education role, EWACS and serves as Irisdina Bernhard's staff officer. He is the acting commander while Captain Irisdina *'Lieutenant Gretel "Abyss" Jackeln '- Born May 13th 2550 (age 25), She takes her job seriously, but has been around the battlefield long enough to know when to turn a blind eye here and there. Even though she is an experienced pilot she is still one of the weaker ones in terms of fighting skill, and for this reason serves as the scout of the squad. She acts as an liaison between the squad and command. *'2nd Lieutenant Theodore "Bear" Roosevelt XII '- Born April 6th 2548 (age 27), Born from the Roosevelt family (yes that one) he grew up rich and fascinated in history. Originally he was not in the military and worked as an artist but was later drafted. He specializes in bombing runs. He was formally in a F-3_Shinden_Typhoon Squadron along with Anett and Inghild until all of the team except them were shot down and killed. Rearguard Flight *'Lieutenant Pham Thi "Joker" Lan '- Born May 19th 2550 (age 25), Normally in charge of group 2 when the squad has to split formations. Pham originated from Vietnam but moved to nearby China when Vietnam was glassed. She has a calm demeanour but, when on the battlefield, Lan tends to gives the most precise commands. Lan's is trained Shaolin Kung Fu, and is very good at it. She is very much the big sister of the squad despite Sylvia being the eldest. *'2nd Lieutenant Sylvia "Inferno" Krzasi'ń'ka '- Born December 26th 2538 (age 37), Cold and efficient in her piloting. Sylvia is the most veteran of the entire team excluding the captain. She specializes in flashy maneuvers that net multiple quick kills. Her behavioral issues has caused her to stay a Lieutenant despite her lengthy service record. *'2nd Lieutenant Inghild "Nether" Bronikowski '- Born July 4th 2551 (age 24), She is a very kind and soft spoken girl. She went to the same pilot school and high school as Anett . She was formally in a F-3_Shinden_Typhoon squadron along with Anett and Theodore until all the team except them were shot down and killed. Inghild was offered to test pilot the A-79 Raiser due to her experience with the Shinden. She returned to civilian life in 2581. *'2nd Lieutenant Katia "Tyre" Waldheim '- Born February 12th 2558 (age 19), the youngest of the 666th squadron, she has very a lot experince piloting planes since her grandfather taught her from a young age so naturally Katia possessd a natural talent for the Raiser. In addition she joined the military for the free engineering degree she wises to obtain in order to work with Bungle Aerospace technologies. *'2nd Lieutenant Anett "Devil" Hosenfeld '- Category:Pilots Category:UNSC Category:Team Category:Squadrons